Sieben Wochen
by Calico17
Summary: Chase ist entlassen und sucht nach einem Job. House hat kein Team mehr und sucht nach neuen Fellows. Spielt zwischen Season 3 und Season 4. HousexChase, also Slash.
1. Subtile Rache

**Sieben Wochen**

Eine Kündigung aus heiterem Himmel.

Eine ganze Woche hatte er verbracht, damit fertig zu werden.

Hatte sich selbst und Cameron versichert, dass es das Beste so war; dass er alles gelernt hatte, was es zu lernen gab (oder überhaupt nichts, aber das hielt er für eine Übertreibung), und machte sich schließlich an die mühsame Arbeit, ein Resümee zusammen zu stellen.

Die vier Jahre unter House machten sich nicht unbedingt gut in seiner Bewerbung. Es gab sicherlich Kliniken, die sich davon abschrecken ließen. Auf persönlicher Ebene hatte er nichts von ihm gelernt (es sei denn, man bemühte die Phrase vom abschreckenden Beispiel), auf beruflicher hingegen war er weiter gekommen, als er es sich jemals hätte träumen lassen.

Dafür, dass er niemals Mediziner werden wollte und von seinem Vater zum Studium geprügelt worden war (metaphorisch gesprochen), waren seine Erfolge schon ziemlich beachtlich; er wusste, dass House ihm zähneknirschend einen Bericht schreiben würde, und er würde auf das Fallbeispiel der erythropoetischen Protoporphyrie bei der kleinen Alice bestehen – auch, wenn House das fürchterlich gegen den Strich ging.

Er war gefährlich nahe an House herangerückt.

Chase ahnte, dass das der wahre Grund für seine Entlassung war.

Ihm die Bälle zuspielen, war sein Job gewesen.

Nicht, ihn auszustechen.

Und es war ihm gelungen, weil er dachte wie House. Anders als Foreman, der House' Narzissmus spiegelte, oder Cameron, die eine unerträgliche Neugier mit ihm teilte, hatte Chase seine Fähigkeit trainiert, um Ecken zu denken.

Es war ein aufregendes, manchmal frustrierendes Erlebnis gewesen.

Anerkennung gab es nicht und war auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen (er war gewöhnt daran), doch manchmal hatte er sich gewünscht, dass es diesmal anders sein würde.

Er konnte es drehen und wenden, wie er wollte, es blieb kein bitterer Nachgeschmack. Er hatte nicht das bekommen, was er gewollt hatte, doch er fragte sich, ob es so nicht besser gewesen war.

Chase öffnete sein Notebook und verfasste eine knappe Email an das PPTH, in dem er um ein Empfehlungsschreiben bat.

Nach kurzem Überlegen schickte er es an Dr. Cuddy, der damit die unangenehme Aufgabe zufiel, es ihm beizubringen.

Seine subtile kleine Rache dafür, dass sie Foreman nach dessen Kündigung ein eigenes Department angeboten hatte.

**oOo**

Am Montagabend stand sie vor seiner Tür.

Die Nasenspitze gerötet vor Kälte, die Arme defensiv vor der Brust verschränkt.

Sie lächelte entschuldigend und ein wenig verlegen.

„Es ist Dienstag."

Es war Montag, aber wen kümmerte es. Er fragte sich, ob sie hereingekommen wäre, wenn er nicht im Begriff gewesen wäre, auszugehen. Abendessen in dem kleinen französischen Restaurant, in dem sie frische Meeresfrüchte servierten und das er regelmäßig frequentierte, weil es ihn an daheim erinnerte. Das _Petit Pont_ lag nur ein paar Straßen von seinem Apartment entfernt, und die Bedienung kannte ihn bei seinem Namen.

Sie fragte ihn nach seinen Plänen.

Er war sich noch nicht sicher. Würde noch eine Weile darüber nachdenken, ob er hier bleiben oder zurück nach Australien gehen würde.

Obwohl er seit Jahren hier lebte, fühlte er sich doch manchmal fremd. Sein Akzent verriet ihn, und er vermisste frisches Obst und, manchmal, den Ozean.

„Ich habe gekündigt", sagte sie. „Ich arbeite nicht mehr für House."

Das kam überraschend.

Er fragte sie nach den Gründen.

Sie lenkte ab. „Ich habe viel bei ihm gelernt. Es ist Zeit, etwas Neues auszuprobieren."

In der Notaufnahme wollte sie in Zukunft arbeiten.

Chase fand das sonderbar gemessen an ihren Fähigkeiten (als Immunologin gehörte sie da nicht unbedingt hin), doch als sie ihm gestand, wo sie sich beworben hatte, sah er klarer.

„Cuddy hat mir den Job angeboten."

Mit anderen Worten, es war die einzige Stelle, die sie in House' Dunstkreis bekommen konnte.

„Okay", sagte er. „Viel Glück."

Und er meinte es wirklich so.

„Was sind deine Pläne? Wirst du wieder in Diagnostik gehen?"

Seit er unter House angefangen hatte, war die Chirurgie sein Ziel gewesen. Die Ausbildung als Intensivist würde ihm dabei zugute kommen. Er hatte bereits Erfahrung unter House sammeln dürfen, hatte mehr Eingriffe durchgeführt und assistiert, als seine Kollegen.

„Dann gehst du zurück", sagte sie und formulierte es nur halb als Frage.

Als wäre es ihr am liebsten so.

Oder wollte sie nur testen, ob er bereit war, wegen ihr in den Staaten zu bleiben?

Im letzten Jahr war so etwas wie eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen entstanden, und er glaubte, dass er sie liebte, aber sie blieb davon seltsam unberührt.

Und jetzt die erneute Stellung am PPTH. Er fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

„An der Mayo in Scotsdale werden Ärzte gesucht", sagte sie. „Das ist in Arizona."

„Danke für den Tipp."

Sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als die Platte mit den Garnelen kam. „Du willst das nicht wirklich _essen_, oder?"

**oOo**

Das Schreiben lag wie ein Mahnmal zuoberst auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Er hatte ihn gefeuert, er hatte das Recht, ihm dafür eine auszuwischen.

Aber ein Empfehlungsschreiben.

Von ihm.

Als ob nicht eine Zeile der Erwähnung genügte.

Vier Jahre in seiner Abteilung; jeder halbwegs vernünftige Klinikchef würde sich die Finger nach ihm ablecken.

Er griff nach dem Telefonhörer und wählte Chase' Nummer, die immer noch eingespeichert war. Gleich unter Wilsons und noch vor der seiner Mutter.

Seltsam, eigentlich.

„Ja?"

„Legen Sie ein Foto von sich in Badehosen dazu. Das hebt jede Empfehlung von mir auf."

„Ich hätte lieber Ihren Bericht."

„Damit alle Welt erfährt, was für ein Stümper Sie sind?"

„Dann würden Sie lügen."

„Jah", stieß er halb amüsiert, halb verärgert hervor. „Als ob mir das schwer fallen würde."

„Ich helfe Ihnen, wenn Sie es nicht allein hinkriegen, ein paar nette Sätze zu Papier zu bringen."

Kleiner Klugscheißer.

Seine überraschende Dreistigkeit war ihm im letzten halben Jahr nicht nur unangenehm aufgefallen.

„Sagen Sie Ihrem zukünftigen Boss, er soll mich anrufen, wenn er Intimeres über Sie wissen will."

„Es tut nicht weh, wenn Sie sich ein paar Zeilen abringen. Es muss nicht nett sein. Sie können so ungehobelt sein wie immer, aber sie sollten wenigstens stimmen. Ich verspreche, Sie dann niemals mehr zu belästigen."

„Ein Traum wird wahr", knurrte er.

„Ich warte solange", sagte Chase.

„Machen Sie sich auf eine Verlängerung Ihrer Green Card gefasst."

„Schicken Sie es mir per Post. Mein Drucker funktioniert nicht."

„Mit Sahne obenauf und Zucker?"

Chase lachte, bevor er die Verbindung unterbrach.

Verdammt.

Er hatte ihn tatsächlich noch nie lachen gehört.

Bevor er den Hörer auflegen konnte, stand Wilson im Zimmer, einen Stapel Bewerbungsakten im Arm, den er demonstrativ auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte.

„War das Chase?"

„Sein unverschämteres Selbst. Was ist es eigentlich, dass jeder den Respekt vor seinem Vorgesetzten verliert, sobald er an die Luft gesetzt wird?"

„Ich dachte es mir. Du klangst so liebevoll."

Er betrachtete mit Widerwillen die Akten. „Nimm das wieder mit."

„Du brauchst ein Team. Je eher, desto besser. Ich hab sie schon vorsortiert. Ein Afroamerikaner, ein blond gelockter Knabe und eine ziemlich heiße Endokrinologin liegen obenauf."

Mürrisch nahm er seinen Stock und ließ ihn locker hin und her schwingen. „Warum hat Cameron gekündigt? Steht Sie plötzlich nicht mehr auf Krüppel?"

„Ich glaube, sie hat erkannt, was für ein menschlicher Fehlschlag du bist, nachdem du Chase entlassen hast. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund dazu. Du hast ihn ohne Vorwarnung ins kalte Wasser geschmissen."

„Bei ihm zuhause lernt man so schwimmen. Haifische inklusive."

„Trotzdem." Wilson setzte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtischs. „Es war nicht die feine Art."

„Wenn ich darauf gewartet hätte, bis er von selbst darauf kommt, hätte ich ihn bis zu meiner Pensionierung ertragen müssen."

„Er liebt dich eben", resümierte Wilson nur halb im Scherz. „Er hat sich an dich gewöhnt. So, wie du dich an ihn. Veränderung ist dir verhasst. Sei froh, dass er das nicht auch noch von dir gelernt hat."

Den Rest des Abends hatte er schlechte Laune.

Die Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch schob er an die äußerste Kante, nachdem der erste Bewerber sich als Einserkandidat entpuppte.

Von Klugscheißern hatte er vorerst genug.


	2. Hausaufgaben

_Vielen Dank an MaraJade für das Review! Ich hab mich gefreut - aber so was von! :D Was Netteres hättest du mir eigentlich nicht schreiben können. Danke! _

* * *

Es verging eine Woche, in der er beinahe jeden Abend einen Umweg machte und an dem Haus vorbei fuhr, in dem Chase wohnte.

Die Adresse hatte er in seiner Akte gefunden, und sein geparkter Wagen vor dem Gebäude war irgendwie beruhigend.

Am Freitag schaffte er es, anzuhalten und die Klingel zu betätigen.

Er sah nicht mehr so adrett wie bei der Arbeit aus, steckte in einer zu langen Jeans und einem Sweater von undefinierbarer Farbe und trug betonten Gleichmut zur Schau, als House von dem altmodischen Paternoster zur Tür seines Apartments hinkte. Auf Kinn und Wangen trug er einen verwegenen Bartschatten.

„Gibt es in New Jersey keine Briefträger mehr?" empfing er ihn, und House hätte ihn gern ein bisschen geschüttelt für seine demonstrative Abgeklärtheit.

Statt der erhofften schriftlichen Belobigung (wie konnte er nur ernsthaft annehmen, dass er sich die Mühe machte, eine zu schreiben?) hielt er ihm eine Akte hin, die Chase mit misstrauischem Blick entgegen nahm.

„Beeindrucken Sie mich. Vielleicht bekommen Sie dann Ihre Lobhudelei."

Chase trat von der Tür zurück und signalisierte damit wohl, dass es ihm frei stand, einzutreten. Sein Blick lag auf dem Dokument.

„Das ist eine Patientenakte."

„Mein neuer Fall. Ihre Meisterprüfung."

Er klappte den Hefter zu und sah zu ihm auf. „Das war nicht der Deal."

„Entweder Sie spielen nach meinen Regeln oder gar nicht."

Barfuss tappte Chase ins Wohnzimmer zurück, und House nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich ein wenig umzusehen.

Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er umziehen wollen.

Keine Kartons.

Kein heilloses Durcheinander.

Für einen Junggesellen lebte Chase erstaunlich ordentlich.

Das Loft war groß und lag unter dem Dach, Schlafzimmer und Wohnraum in einem. Der Blick auf sein Bett war verdeckt durch eine Regalwand, in der sich Bücher und Magazine stapelten, und anstelle eines Surfbretts oder eines Didgeridoos entdeckte er nur Lehrbücher in jeder erdenklichen Ecke.

Das Sofa war überladen von Decken und Kissen (um die Schäbigkeit darunter abzudecken, dachte er – bestimmt hatte er es vom Vormieter übernommen), und davor stand ein altmodischer Röhrenfernseher, an den eine Spielkonsole angeschlossen war. Seltsam, dass Chase doch noch kindlich sein konnte. Er konnte sich ihn nicht vorstellen, wie er davor hockte, eine kalte Pizza neben sich, und nächtelang das neueste _Star Wars_ Videospiel durchexerzierte.

Ansonsten wirkte das Apartment unpersönlich.

Es gab keine Fotografien, keine Bilder.

Die Wände waren nackt und in einem unschönen Milchkaffeebraun gestrichen.

Sein Laptop stand offen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Offenbar gab es keinen Arbeitsplatz. Wozu auch? Das meiste erledigte er in der Klinik.

Chase kam aus der Küche zurück, wo er offenbar etwas auf dem Herd stehen hatte (es roch zumindest sehr exotisch), vertieft bereits in die Akte.

„Die Leukozytenzahl ist leicht erhöht. CRP ebenfalls", meinte er und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa nieder. „Könnte eine Infektion sein. Haben Sie eine LP gemacht?"

„Etwas Besseres haben Sie nicht zu bieten? Ihre Beurteilung muss verdient sein, nicht geschenkt."

„Ein Gehaltsscheck wird verdient. Ein Empfehlungsschreiben kostet nichts."

„Oh, Sie Schlaukopf. Geben Sie sich mehr Mühe."

Er lehnte sich zurück, streckte die Beine aus und sah zu ihm auf. „Warum bringen Sie mir das? Lassen Sie es Ihr neues Team ausknobeln."

„Ich habe keins."

Erstaunen rundete seine großen Kinderaugen. Gott, er sah aus wie vierzehn. Ohne den schwachen Bartschatten hätte man ihm nicht einmal Kaugummizigaretten verkauft.

„Sie nehmen Fälle an ohne ein Team? Wer erledigt die ganzen Botengänge?"

„Der Hausmeister und eine Putzfrau, die mir was schuldig ist", brummte er.

Chase schüttelte den Kopf, während er nach einem Glas Wasser auf dem Tisch griff.

House setzte sich auf den einzigen Sessel ihm gegenüber und hoffte, das Schaffell darauf war eine geschmackliche Entgleisung lustiger Freunde, die so etwas für ein adäquates Einzugsgeschenk für einen Australier hielten.

Andererseits, wann hätte er hier Freunde machen sollen? Irgendwie schien Chase nicht der Typ zu sein, der abends mit einer Runde Kumpels in einer Bar abhing. Oder in einem Swinger-Club eine Jahreskarte besaß.

Vom Privatleben seiner Untergebenen wusste er nicht viel, und es hatte ihn nie interessiert – es sei denn, es ließ sich ein Vorteil daraus herausschlagen.

„Sie wollen also allein arbeiten. Was sagt Cuddy dazu?" fragte Chase, ohne aufzublicken.

„Rutscht auf Knien hinter mir her und bettelt mich an, Sie wieder einzustellen."

„Würden Sie es tun?"

„Ich will Sie nicht zurück haben."

Es schien ihn nicht zu kränken.

Jedenfalls brach er nicht wie erwartet in bittere Tränen und Wehklagen aus.

Als er ihm die Akte über den Tisch reichte, ignorierte er sie.

„Sprechen Sie mir auf die Mailbox, falls Ihnen etwas einfällt. Vielleicht hilft mir eine Dummheit von Ihnen weiter."

**oOo**

Eine ganze Weile hörte er nichts mehr von ihm.

Cameron rief an und erkundigte sich nach seinen Plänen.

Er habe noch keine, sagte er.

„Im Mount Sinai ist eine Stelle für einen angehenden Chirurgen ausgeschrieben. Sie würden dich sicher nehmen. Es ist an der Westküste. Gemäßigtes Klima, Sonnenscheinstaat. Du könntest sogar surfen gehen."

„Ja, richtig. Weil jeder Australier mit einem Brett unterm Arm auf die Welt kommt."

Sie schien ernsthaft irritiert. „Ich dachte, ich tue dir einen Gefallen. So, wie House dich behandelt hat…"

… _ist es unmöglich, dass du alleine einen Job findest._

Hoffentlich war es nicht das, was ihr auf der Zunge lag.

„Danke", sagte er und legte auf, bevor sie ihn auf einen Cappuccino einladen würde.

Am Wochenende nahm er die Akte an sich, klebte ein Memo darauf, auf das er _Lemierre-Syndrom _geschrieben hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg in die Baker Street.

Die Diagnose passte.

Vielleicht hatte er einen Volltreffer gelandet, und falls nicht, hatte er wenigstens guten Willen bewiesen und mitgespielt.

Er nahm den Bus.

Warf die Akte in seinen Briefkasten.

Und freute sich auf seine Reaktion.

Sie kam spät am Abend in Form eines Anrufs, während er in der Küche stand und Sushi machte.

„Woher wussten Sie es?"

Er klemmte den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter. „Bekomme ich dafür einen Goldstern?"

„Ich muss mir überlegen, was Sie dafür bekommen."

„Ein Bericht genügt mir."

„Wenn Sie es in den Händen halten, wünschen Sie sich, Sie hätten nie gefragt."

Chase seufzte lautlos.

Wenigstens war die Patientin noch am Leben.


	3. Sushi

Er zögerte die Suche nach einer neuen Stelle hinaus.

Warum er das tat, wusste er nicht.

Sein neues Leben im Müßiggang gefiel ihm.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte.

Abends eine halbe Flasche Chablis trinken, ohne einen Hangover bei der Arbeit zu befürchten.

Bis drei Uhr nachts vor dem Fernseher sitzen und dämliche Krimiserien anschauen, weil ihn morgens kein Wecker zu unchristlicher Uhrzeit aus dem Schlaf riss.

Am helllichten Tag spazieren gehen und stundenlang in Straßencafés sitzen.

Er dachte daran, seinen Wagen zu verkaufen. Wenn er umzog, eventuell zurück nach Australien ging, würde er ihn ohnehin nicht mitnehmen können.

Cameron rief ihn an und teilte ihm mit, wann sie anfangen würde. „Es ist nicht so herausfordernd wie die Arbeit bei House. Es wird anders sein. Ich werde die Notaufnahme gemeinsam mit Dr. Lewis leiten. Aber vorher habe ich Urlaub. Ich dachte an einen Trip nach Mexiko. Oder Costa Rica. Vielleicht reicht die Zeit sogar, um einen Badeurlaub auf Maui zu planen. Eine Freundin von mir möchte hin."

„Viel Spaß dann", sagte er, deutlich den Hinweis begreifend, dass sie bereits eine Begleitung hatte.

„Was ist mit dir?" erkundigte sie sich. „Hast du etwas in Aussicht?"

„Ich warte auf Antwort", log er.

„Foreman hat eine Stelle in New York angenommen. Er soll dort eine neue diagnostische Abteilung aufbauen."

Foreman war ehrgeizig.

Cameron war anteilnehmend.

Sie waren dort, wo sie hingehörten.

**oOo**

Er war überrascht, als House mit einem neuen Fall zu ihm kam.

Er übernahm ihn, ohne zu fragen, und merkte, dass er sich darüber freute.

„Immer noch allein?"

„Ich warte auf den Richtigen."

„Dann warten Sie bis zu Ihrer Pensionierung."

House deutete auf das selbst gerollte Sushi. „Seit wann sind Sie unter die Eskimos gegangen?"

„Bedienen Sie sich."

„Sie können nicht kochen, oder? Ich meine, Fisch und Algen mit Reis zu unterlegen, kann wohl kaum als Haute Cuisine gelten. Es sei denn, man misst unter eins sechzig und besieht die Welt durch Schlitzaugen."

„In der Küche steht eine Dose Ravioli."

House erhob sich. „Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich mal einen Blick auf das Verfallsdatum werfe. Ganz unverbindlich."

Chase sah nicht auf, während er, in die Akte vertieft, einen Kugelschreiber gegen seine Schneidezähne tippte. „Töpfe sind im Schrank neben dem Herd."

„Warum habe ich Sie eigentlich gefeuert?" fragte House, als er ihm die Diagnose aufnotierte.

„Sie sagten, ich hätte genug gelernt."

Er zog einen Zettel aus seiner Hemdtasche hervor, auf dem dasselbe Ergebnis in seiner akkuraten Handschrift stand. _Chargas. _

„Sie scheinen eine Glückssträhne zu haben. Wollen Sie inkognito für mich arbeiten? Nur solange, bis Sie grandios daneben hauen. Dann feuere ich Sie noch einmal."

„Ich war vier Jahre bei Ihnen. Noch länger würde sicherlich Verdacht erregen."

„Deswegen bleibt es unser kleines Geheimnis."

„Ich habe eine Chirurgenstelle in Geelong in Aussicht."

„Dann kehren Sie zurück ins Outback."

„Geelong ist kaum Outback, House."

„Es klingt nach Schamanismus und Maorizauber."

„Aboriginals", korrigierte er mechanisch.

Interessiert betrachtete House den Teller mit dem Sushi. „Welches ist ungiftig?"

„Probieren Sie das Nigiri."

„Oh, Sie kleiner Scherzkeks."

Chase verbarg ein Grinsen. „Das mit dem Lachs."

**oOo**

Sie kam noch einmal vorbei, um ihn von ihrer Reise nach Costa Rica zu informieren.

„Es wäre möglich, dass ich Fälle an House' Abteilung weiterleiten darf. Ich bin qualifiziert genug, um etwas zu erkennen, was interessant für ihn sein könnte."

Bestimmt kam diese Option nicht von Cuddy.

„House hat kein Team."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Es ist fast drei Wochen her. Wie will er das allein schaffen? Er braucht Leute, die für ihn arbeiten. Abgesehen von den Untersuchungen, für die er keinen Finger rührt." Dann wurde sie misstrauisch. „Woher weißt du das überhaupt?"

Er konnte ihr schlecht sagen, dass er ihn regelmäßig besuchte und ihn auf dem Laufenden hielt. „Du könntest dich wieder bei ihm bewerben. Er würde dich zurücknehmen."

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Drei Jahre sind genug. Ich habe den Job geliebt, aber so sehr nun auch wieder nicht. Ich will mich nicht ständig an jemandem reiben, wie Foreman es tut. Oder den Kopf in den Sand stecken, wenn er wieder mal über die Stränge schlägt."

_Danke, Allison. _

„Ich fliege übermorgen", sagte sie rasch, sich ihres Patzers bewusst werdend. „Was wirst du tun? Hast du Antwort bekommen?"

„Noch nicht."

„Ruf mich an."

„Okay."

„Chase."

Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. „Ja?"

„Pass auf dich auf."

**oOo**

„Die beiden." Chase legte die Akte zur Seite der Auserwählten.

House warf einen Blick darauf. „Zwillinge. Werde ich die im Doppelpack einstellen müssen, oder liegt vorher eine operative Trennung an?"

„Sie hätten zwei auf einmal. Und blond sind sie auch."

„Wie gefällt Ihnen die hier?"

„Der Name klingt irgendwie… griechisch."

„Sie hat schöne Beine."

„Auf einem Bewerbungsfoto?" Er beugte sich neugierig zu ihm herüber, aber House presste das Blatt mit dem angehefteten Foto an sich und lehnte sich so weit zurück wie möglich, als wollte er ihm ein geliebtes Spielzeug entreißen.

„Sie ist weizenblond", verteidigte er seine Wahl kampflustig.

„Sie können Ihre Bewerber nicht nach Haarfarbe aussuchen."

„Wieso nicht? Bei Ihnen hat es immerhin vier Jahre gehalten."

„Nehmen Sie den." Er überreichte ihm eine Akte.

„Der ergraute Kerl? Er hat einen Bart und ist viel zu alt. Sie beleidigen mich."

Aber Chase fand ihn sympathisch.

„Wer weiß, wozu es gut ist", brummte House und legte die Akte zu dem kleineren Stapel. „Finden Sie mir einen Techniker. Ich brauche jemanden, der mit Krisensituationen umgehen kann. Dafür waren Sie doch Spezialist."

„Wie wäre es mit dem?"

House warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. „Hm. Eine ethnische Minderheit macht sich immer gut im Team. Legen Sie ihn beiseite."

„Er ist adoptiert", stellte Chase beim genaueren Durchlesen fest. „Als er sechs Jahre alt war, ist er in die Staaten gekommen und hat den Namen der Pflegeeltern angenommen."

„Schade, dass Sie nicht so viel Glück hatten."

Chase schnaubte, doch er fühlte sich nicht beleidigt.

Irgendwie war es sogar nett von ihm, es gesagt zu haben.

Plötzlich stöhnte House auf. „Oh, verdammt."

„Was?"

„Sie haben mir zu viele Kandidaten ausgesucht. Ich brauche drei. Keine Herde."

Chase fand es amüsant, dass sie keine Bewerber, sondern ein fertiges Team aussuchten. „Ich dachte, wir sortieren hier nur das Grobzeug. Wollen Sie keine Vorstellungsgespräche führen?"

„Zeitverschwendung. Und eine Tortur obendrein, weil Wilson mir dabei im Nacken sitzen und unaufgefordert seine Meinung abgeben wird."

„Nehmen Sie alle fünf, quälen Sie sie ein paar Tage lang und behalten Sie die drei, die es ohne Nervenzusammenbruch überstehen", schlug er vor.

House legte die in der Hand gehaltene Akte zu den sortierten.

In seine Augen war ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck getreten, und Chase wusste, dass er gerade etwas gesagt hatte, was ihn zu einer Lösung bringen würde.

Er war gespannt, wie die aussehen würde.

**oOo**

Die nächste Diagnose stellte er beinahe im Schlaf, und es war indirekt Chase' Schuld. Der Patient litt unter den typischen Symptomen einer wechselnden Schilddrüsendysfunktion.

„Lymphozytäre Thyreoiditis", sagte Wilson anerkennend. „Schwer zu erkennen. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?"

„Durch Sushi."

„Es kann durch zu viel Jod ausgelöst werden. Fisch enthält Jod. Genialer Schachzug. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du experimentierfreudig bist, was Essen betrifft."

„Nigiri mit Lachs ist für Anfänger. Du solltest Kaibashira versuchen."

„Ich wage kaum zu fragen, tue es aber trotzdem. Was ist Kaibashira?"

„Muschelarsch."


	4. Handlanger

Die Abende bei Chase wurden ausgedehnter.

Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass er ihn jetzt, da er nicht mehr unter Druck stand, anders kennen lernte.

Selbstbewusster, gelassener.

Der Chase, der ihm die Tür öffnete, trug keine unmöglichen Hemden und zu groß gemusterte Krawatten, und der ängstlich-defensive Blick, den er an ihm kannte, war verschwunden.

Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob ihm ein veränderter Chase gefiel, aber er stellte fest, dass er ihn interessant fand.

„Sie waren doch mit Cameron zusammen. Haben Sie gemeinsame Pläne?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Sie ist in Urlaub. Auf Costa Rica."

„Ohne Sie."

„Ich bin nicht versessen auf Strandurlaub."

„Oh, kommen Sie. Für Cameron würden Sie das doch in Kauf nehmen. Sie mögen sie, oder nicht? Jeder mag Cameron."

Das Thema schien ihm unangenehm zu sein. „Churg Strauss", sagte er und reichte ihm die Patientenakte zurück.

„Sie sind furchtbar scharf auf diese Empfehlung, oder?"

„Sie sind mich los, sobald Sie eine schreiben."

Aber vielleicht wollte er das gar nicht.

„Was ist mit Ihrer Stelle im Outback?"

„Ich würde lieber hier bleiben."

Sein Herz machte unerwartet einen Sprung. „Hier?"

„In den Staaten."

„Wegen Cameron."

Chase zuckte die Achseln. „Ich fühle mich wohl hier."

Er dachte daran, ihn zu fragen, ob er-…. Aber nein, vier Jahre waren lang genug gewesen.

Außerdem würde er das Gesicht verlieren, wenn er ihm jetzt seinen alten Job wieder anbot, nachdem er es geschafft hatte, ihn zu feuern.

Wilson hatte recht. Er hatte ihn gefeuert, weil er auf dem besten Weg war, ein guter Mediziner zu werden. Einer, der seine Meinung artikulieren und an ihr festhalten konnte.

Es gab nichts mehr, was er ihm beibringen konnte. Dass er dabei den Rest seines noch unfertigen Teams – Foreman und Cameron – verlieren würde, war nicht im Sinn der Sache gewesen.

Und der einzige, der noch hier war, war Chase.

Das war fast schon Ironie des Schicksals.

**oOo**

Es dauerte zehn Tage, bis Chase ihm seinen ersten Besuch abstattete.

Es war spät, weit nach elf, und er stand vor der Tür wie ein aufgeregter Schuljunge, der eine komplizierte Aufgabe an der Tafel gelöst hatte.

„Östliche Pferdeenzephalomyelitis", sagte er triumphierend und übergab ihm die letzte Akte.

„Dafür gibt es keine Therapie."

„Es macht die Diagnose nicht weniger richtig, oder?"

House ließ ihn herein. Er zögerte einen Augenblick, und für einen Moment glaubte er, er würde einen Rückzieher machen, doch dann trat er ein und sah sich flüchtig um.

Auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer lag ein Bogen Papier mit derselben Diagnose, und Chase lachte, als er es entdeckte.

„Wie machen Sie es?" fragte House ihn.

„Schreiben Sie mir die Empfehlung. Ich warte."

„Wenn Sie hergekommen sind in der Hoffnung, dass ich Ihnen in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu trinken anbiete, muss ich Sie enttäuschen."

„Ich bin nur zufällig hier. Ich war essen. Das Lokal ist ganz in der Nähe. Ich dachte, ich sage es Ihnen, bevor ich nach hause gehe."

„Und ich dachte, Sie wollten ein Date."

„Gehört das zu den Spielregeln?"

„Schreiben Sie Ihr Süßholzgeraspel, und ich setze mein Autogramm darunter. Dann haben Sie, was Sie wollen, und können Ihrer bösen, bösen Wege ziehen."

Chase schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Nein", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich biete Ihnen einen Freischein, und Sie lehnen ab?"

„So war es nicht abgesprochen."

„Sie halten sich doch sonst nicht so streng an die Regeln."

„Schreiben Sie die Empfehlung."

„Verstehe. Sie wollen einen Liebesbrief zum Abschied."

Chase errötete. Süß. „Warum machen Sie eine so große Sache daraus? Es ist nur ein Schreiben."

„Gehen Sie nach hause."

„Werfen Sie mich raus?"

„Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt haben."

Er straffte sich und griff nach dem Riemen seiner Tasche, das Gesicht ausdruckslos wie immer.

Die Stille kam ihm bedrückender vor, als er weg war.

**oOo**

Von Cameron kam eine Postkarte. Ihre mädchenhafte Schrift mit den verspielten Bögen erkannte er auf den ersten Blick. Er las sie zweimal und legte sie dann in die Schachtel, in der er seine Korrespondenz aufbewahrte.

Seit Tagen versuchte er, ein Bewerbungsschreiben zu verfassen. Je länger er daran saß, desto unsicherer wurde er.

Die Diagnosefindung mit House in den letzten Tagen hatte Spaß gemacht. Er hatte es genossen.

Es war nicht das, was er tun wollte, aber er war gut darin. Was merkwürdig war.

Er durchforschte verschiedene Webseiten nach Ausschreibungen für Chirurgen, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Ich brauche Sie hier."

Er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Verblüfft drückte er den Hörer fester an sein Ohr.

„Nicht, was Sie hoffen. Sie sollen einen kleinen Eingriff für mich durchführen. Ohne Sie checkt der Patient spätestens morgen ins Leichenschauhaus ein."

„Es gibt genügend andere Ärzte, die das tun können."

„Oh, kommen Sie. Was sind Sie für ein Arzt? Verweigern einem Bedürftigen Ihre Hilfe."

_Sie könnten es selbst tun_, dachte er.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Kurz nach neun. „Morgen will ich Ihr Schreiben in meinem Briefkasten."

„Ich lege einen Blumenstrauß dazu. Mögen Sie Rosen?"

**oOo**

„Sie brauchen ein Team."

„Ich brauche Leute, die nicht lange mit mir herum diskutieren."

„Die kommen nicht von allein. Sie werden sie finden müssen."

„Seit wann führen Sie Ihre Besserwisserei eigentlich so demonstrativ spazieren?"

„Wenn mich jemand hier sieht, habe ich eine Klage am Hals."

„Zumindest kann Sie niemand mehr feuern."

Chase sah ihn über den sedierten Patienten hinweg an. „Die Atherektomie hätten Sie auch allein durchführen können."

„Ich wollte Sie dabei haben. Zu zweit macht es mehr Spaß. Und es erhöht die Chance auf ein gemäßigtes Empfehlungsschreiben meinerseits."

Er schob den Katheter vorsichtig durch die Blutbahn. „Ich hätte eine Stelle in Aussicht. An der Mayo in Scotsdale."

„Cameron geht also nach Arizona."

„Cameron hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Halten Sie sich fern von der Chirurgie. Dort herrscht mit Professor Harris das blanke Grauen."

„Jeder Kollege ist für Sie das blanke Grauen", erwiderte Chase gleichmütig. „Das ist also kein Kriterium. Außerdem bin ich es gewöhnt."

„Haben Sie eine Zusage?"

„Ich habe mich noch nicht darum bemüht."

„Sie lassen sich auffallend Zeit mit Ihrer Zukunftsplanung."

Er wusste selbst nicht, weshalb.

„Glauben Sie, Ihre Chancen steigen, wenn Sie meinen Liebesbrief im Resümee haben?"

Chase schwieg und konzentrierte sich auf den Patienten.

„Sie wären nicht die schlechteste Wahl für einen Chirurgen."

Es war das erste Mal, dass House ihm offene Anerkennung aussprach. Er war so verblüfft, dass ihm beinahe das Instrument entglitt. Rasch justierte er es und war dankbar, dass der Eingriff gleich vorüber sein würde.

House hatte wieder einmal recht gehabt. Sie hatten ein Gerinnsel gefunden.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Parkplatz fragte House: „Haben Sie Hunger?"

Erstaunt blieb er stehen. Was wurde das, eine Einladung? „Ja."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich an, und er fragte sich, was er tun sollte, wenn er ihn jetzt mit in eine Spelunke nehmen würde, in dem man sich routinemäßig ins Koma trank.

Er vertrug nicht viel, und House wäre vielleicht enttäuscht, weil er dem Ideal des trinkfreudigen Australiers nicht entsprach.

House liebte es, Klischees zu entlarven.

Aber er fischte nur seine Brieftasche aus seiner Jackentasche und drückte ihm zwanzig Dollar in die Hand. „Machen Sie einen drauf. Sie haben es sich verdient."

„Ich möchte lieber-…"

„Ihr Empfehlungsschreiben, ich weiß. Sobald mich die Muse küsst, lasse ich es Sie wissen."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Wagen.

Chase sah ihm nach, und er merkte plötzlich, dass er seinen ungleichmäßigen, aber dynamischen Gang vermissen würde.


	5. Casting

„Sie haben _vierzig_ Leute eingestellt?" Chase schüttelte ungläubig lachend den Kopf. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst."

„Probelauf", sagte er kurz. „Ich unterziehe sie unaussprechlich grausamen Prüfungen und behalte die Überlebenden."

Immer noch in sich hinein lachend, holte Chase sich eine Styroporschachtel mit gebratenen Nudeln vom Tisch, die mit etlichen weiteren auf der Tischplatte aufgereiht waren. Es war angenehm, ihn lachen zu hören. „Ich wollte, ich könnte das sehen."

„Ich berichte Ihnen." Was implizierte, dass er ihn weiterhin besuchen kommen würde.

Es war zu einem angenehmen Ritual geworden, die Feierabende in Chase' Apartment ausklingen zu lassen.

Besser, als es allein zu tun.

Eine Postkarte mit reklamewirksamen Palmenstrandmotiv lag unter einer Taschenbuchausgabe von_ Der Fänger im Roggen_.

Es beruhigte ihn irgendwie, dass Chase nicht nur Fachbücher las. Mit dem Stock schob er es ein wenig zur Seite. „Post von Ihrer Liebsten?"

Sein Lachen verschwand. „Sie ist auf Maui. Vierzig Grad im Schatten. Sie lernt Surfen."

„Das Einzige, was Sie ihr hätten beibringen können. Gibt es eigentlich noch etwas, das Cameron nicht so gut kann wie Sie?"

„Sushi."

Er sagte es mit so viel Ernst, dass es ihm tatsächlich ein Lächeln entlockte.

Es war etwas, was er an ihm schätzte: die Fähigkeit, Spott an sich abprallen zu lassen und nicht eingeschnappt zu sein.

Manchmal gelang es ihm sogar, zu kontern. Das verdiente Respekt.

„Ist es ein Selbstfindungstrip?" fragte er, während er auf die Karte wies. „Nimmt sie Abstand zu Ihnen, um sich über ihre Gefühle Ihnen gegenüber klar zu werden?"

Chase zuckte die Achseln und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Wein, den er mitgebracht hatte. Es gab etwas zu feiern. Der östlichen Pferdeenzephalomyelitis ging es besser.

„Sie sagte, sie würde mit mir ausgehen, weil sie bei mir am wenigsten Gefahr laufen würde, mir Gefühle entgegen zu bringen. Es klang bequem."

„Aber das ist es nicht", hakte er nach.

Er blickte in sein Glas und schwenkte den Inhalt hin und her. House hatte nicht mitgezählt, sein wievieltes Glas.

„Ich mag sie. Es kommt eher von meiner Seite, schätze ich. Mein Schicksal."

In Gefühlsfragen fühlte er sich nicht kompetent. „Mrs. Lonely Hearts würde Ihnen raten, dran zu bleiben."

Er warf ihm einen schrägen Blick unter einer nach vorne fallenden Haarsträhne zu. „Würden Sie sich auf Briefkastentanten verlassen?"

„Ich würde mich auf meinen Verstand verlassen. Was sagt Ihrer?"

Nichts, meldete sein Sensor.

„Nur, weil Sie es sich wünschen, wird es nicht passieren."

Chase kaute nachdenklich auf seinen Nudeln. „Sie glauben, sie mag mich nicht?"

„Camerons Herz schmilzt beim Anblick von hilflosen Welpen, Babys und vom Weg Abgekommenen. Sie können sich Ihre Chancen selber ausrechnen."

Er sah plötzlich hilflos aus, verloren.

House spürte Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen, während er sein Profil betrachtete. „Immerhin schreibt sie Ihnen bunte Postkarten."

„Ja." Er klang nicht besonders glücklich.

„Cameron ist nicht die einzige, die auf blondes Surferhaar und einen gespreizten Akzent hereinfällt."

Chase stellte die Schachtel weg, als sei ihm schlagartig der Appetit vergangen.

„Falsches Thema", erkannte er lakonisch und griff nach seinem Stock. „In Herzensangelegenheiten kann ich Ihnen keine Hilfe sein. Wenn Sie jetzt ein bisschen heulen wollen, gehe ich besser."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Cameron hat eine neue Anstellung. Ich werde nicht mitgehen. Es wäre nicht richtig."

„Gut für Sie." Er meinte es so. Die Voraussetzungen für eine glückliche Beziehung schienen nicht die besten zu sein.

„House."

Er drehte sich um, bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, und sah in große, hilfesuchende Augen.

„Was würden Sie an meiner Stelle tun?"

„Ein bisschen heulen und dann zu Bett gehen, bevor Sie in Ihrem Rausch weitere peinliche Geständnisse abgeben."

„Was ich meine, ist-…"

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Ich kann Ihnen keinen Rat geben. Ich bin nicht Ihr Daddy."

Und Daddy war tot und war ohnehin ein miserabler Ratgeber gewesen.

Wenn überhaupt.

Er wandte sich um und ging, bevor Chase tatsächlich in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

Und beschloss, ihn nie mehr mit Alkohol zu verführen.

**oOo**

Entgeistert wies Wilson auf den Stapel Akten. „_Das_ ist dein neues Team? Da liegen mindestens dreißig erstklassige Ärzte auf deinem Schreibtisch!"

„Vierzig. Und bevor du mich belehrst, ja, ich behalte nur einen Teil davon. Alle kriege ich nicht im Büro unter."

„Du brauchst ein Team, kein Publikum."

„Jedenfalls wird es eine Riesenshow. Chase hat beim Casting geholfen."

„Chase?" Wilson setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Er ist noch da? Was noch erstaunlicher ist, er spricht mit dir?"

„Wir werden Kumpels", sagte House. „Manchmal gehen wir ins Kino. Das heißt, wir würden, wenn wir uns über den Film einig werden könnten. Er will unbedingt _Meet the Robinsons_ sehen."

„Wow." Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. „Zuerst beleidigst du ihn auf einer täglichen Basis, dann schlägst du ihn nieder, dann feuerst du ihn, und am Ende seid ihr die besten Freunde. Ich bin beinahe froh, dass deine Vorstellung von Freundschaft vor ein paar Jahren noch anders ausgesehen hat."

„Du kennst mich. Ich gehe auf die Vorlieben jedes Einzelnen ein."

„Nun, es war sicher nicht in seinem Interesse, regelmäßig von dir fertig gemacht zu werden."

Aber das war es, was er am besten konnte.

Menschen herausfordern.

Sie zu etwas zu bringen, dessen sie sich nicht für fähig hielten.

Er fuhr keinen Schmusekurs, und wer von ihm Streicheleinheiten und Händchenhalten erwartete, war schlichtweg fehl am Platz.

Zerstreut nahm er den Ball auf und warf ihn zwischen seinen Händen hin und her. „Er wartet auf ein Empfehlungsschreiben von mir."

„Und du weigerst dich, weil das Arbeit bedeuten würde."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich über ihn schreiben soll."

„Schreib das, was du ihm die ganzen Jahre über nicht sagen konntest", schlug Wilson vor. „Dass du ihn für einen guten Arzt hältst. Dass er kreativ denken kann. Dass er Führung akzeptiert, wäre eine nette Umschreibung dafür, dass seine Kollegen ihn für einen Jasager gehalten haben. Er wird nicht mehr lange hier sein, also brichst du dir keinen Zacken aus der Krone, wenn du etwas Nettes zu Papier bringst. Du hast ihn gefeuert, weil er gut genug dazu war. Gestehe ihm das wenigstens zu. Du wirst nicht daran sterben, wenn du es versuchst."

„Alles, was mir einfällt, ist, dass er schöne Haare hat."

„Das war der Grund, weshalb du ihn angeheuert hast", bemerkte Wilson trocken. „Und Camerons kleiner Hintern und Foremans entzückendes Bärtchen haben den Ausschlag für ihre Einstellung gegeben. Als nächstes zwingst du deine Bewerber, mit einem ulkigen Akzent zu sprechen und Hosenanzüge zu tragen."

„Was hast du gegen Hosenanzüge? Cameron sah süß darin aus."

„Du hasst Veränderung", sagte Wilson, „aber du wirst dich mit neuen Leuten auseinandersetzen müssen. Sie werden anders sein als dein letztes Team. Du hast dich an sie gewöhnt, konntest mit ihnen umgehen. Vielleicht zu gut. Es ist besser für sie, wenn sie neue Wege gehen. Du schleifst deine Ärzte, und manchmal siehst du nicht, wo die Grenze ist. Vielleicht werden Sie sich langweilen ohne deine üblichen Mätzchen und irgendwann in ferner Zukunft gern an dich zurück denken, aber momentan ist keiner von ihnen bereit, weiter mit dir zu arbeiten. Du hast den Bogen überspannt. Es ist gut, dass sie sich nicht alles gefallen lassen. Das zeugt von Reife. – Etwas, was du nie haben wirst", fügte er seufzend hinzu.

„Wo siehst du Reife, wenn sich jemand davonmacht, weil er Angst hat, eine Kopie von mir zu werden? Oder aus Trotz kündigt, weil ich einen bedauernswerten Kollegen feuere?"

„Sie sind weg. Je eher du das kapierst, desto besser für uns alle."

Aber Chase war noch da.

Saß in seinem Apartment und brütete über einer Akte.

Ohne dafür bezahlt zu werden.

Ohne ihn beeindrucken zu müssen, weil er nicht mehr sein Chef war.

Einzig, weil ihm das Rätsel gefiel.

House war stolz auf sich, weil er ihm etwas mitgegeben hatte, dass er würde brauchen können.

„Foreman wird ein miserabler Chef sein, und Cameron wird in einem Hospiz als Florence Nightingale stecken bleiben."

„Und Chase?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. Es war wirklich schwer vorauszusehen, was er tun würde. „Wartet auf meine Empfehlung."

„Dann gib sie ihm. Ich weiß, ihr seid gerade dabei, zarte Bande zu knüpfen, und ich bin sicher, ihm gefällt das, nachdem er vier Jahre lang deinen Fußabtreter gegeben hat. Aber lass ihn gehen. Es ist das Beste so."

„Ein Ratschlag von der Stange."

„Wenn du einen maßgeschneiderten willst, geh zu einem Psychologen."

Vielleicht hatte Wilson recht.

Vielleicht war sein Festhalten pathologisch.

Er fragte sich, was es über ihn aussagte, und wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken.


	6. Etwas Neues

„Wilson findet, ich soll Sie loswerden."

Chase ließ die Akte sinken, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte, und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was für ein Spiel hier eigentlich gespielt wurde.

Es war seltsam, mit House an seinem Tisch im _Petit Pont _zu sitzen.

Dass er ihn überhaupt gefunden hatte.

Er stellte fest, dass es ihm schmeichelte, aber es war auch verwirrend. „Sie sind mich bereits losgeworden. Was macht Ihr Wettbewerb?"

„Wir sind beim Wadenbeißen angekommen. Als nächstes steht Kehlenaufschlitzen auf dem Programm."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was wollen Sie, Ärzte oder Dobermänner?"

„Kann ich nicht beides haben?"

Er reichte ihm die Unterlagen über den Tisch zurück. „Sie sollten einen PET-Scan machen. Das CT ist nicht eindeutig."

„Warum wollen Sie nicht mehr für mich arbeiten?"

Die Frage kam unerwartet.

Und sie klang ernst gemeint.

Er konnte keine Ironie dahinter feststellen. „Sie haben mich gefeuert. Es ist noch nicht so lange her, falls Sie sich nicht daran erinnern."

„Sie waren der letzte, der gehen wollte, und Sie sind am längsten bei mir gewesen. Macht es Ihnen Spaß, sich von mir quälen zu lassen? Sind Sie es nicht anders gewohnt, oder wollen Sie es so?"

Chase dachte einen Moment darüber nach.

Er war gern bei ihm gewesen, das ließ sich nicht bestreiten.

Bewunderung und Verwunderung hielten sich die Waage, doch er hatte ihn nie in Frage gestellt.

Eigentlich war ihm alles immer richtig erschienen, was House durchgezogen hatte, weil es zum Wohl des Patienten diente und nicht etwa einem übersteigerten Narzissmus, den viele Kollegen ihm vorwarfen.

House war kein Verrückter. Er war nur besessen. Besessen von seiner Arbeit, besessen von Rätseln.

Irgendwie hatte ihm das imponiert. Er besaß etwas, wofür es sich lohnte, zu leben.

Er fühlte eine Hingabe zu seinem Job, den Chase gern für sich in Anspruch genommen hätte.

Sein Leben lang hatte er nach etwas gesucht, das ihn erfüllen würde. Die Kirche hatte es ihm nicht geben können. Durch das Studium hatte er sich quälen müssen. Die Zeit als Assistenzarzt war langweilig gewesen.

Aber die Arbeit bei House hatte ihm etwas gegeben.

Das Gefühl, etwas tun zu können, gefordert zu sein.

Es gut zu machen, weil House wusste, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste.

Er fragte sich, ob er unter einem anderen Chef genau so gut funktionieren würde.

Ob es genau so viel Nerven kosten würde.

Und zugegeben, es war nie langweilig gewesen bei ihm. Er hatte Dinge gelernt und geleistet, derer er sich nicht für fähig gehalten hätte.

Einzig und allein deshalb, weil House ihn beständig dazu gebracht hatte. Auf zugegeben rüde Art, aber was für ihn zählte, war nur das Ergebnis. Chase wusste das inzwischen gut genug.

„Warum haben Sie mich entlassen?" fragte er.

„Weil Sie niemals freiwillig gegangen wären."

„Dann haben Sie es für mich getan. Weil Sie dachten, Veränderung wäre gut für mich."

House blickte kurz zur Seite; ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Dies hier war persönlich. Verbotenes Terrain. „Ich will mich nicht an Sie gewöhnen."

Aber es war genau das, was geschehen war. Und ihm ging auf, dass House nicht nur das für ihn getan hatte.

Er hatte ihn eingestellt trotz seiner eher mittelmäßigen Zeugnisse.

Trotz seiner damaligen offensichtlichen Unsicherheit.

Trotz seines berühmten Vaters.

Chase begriff, wie sehr er sich in den vier Jahren verändert hatte, und es war auch House' Verdienst.

Ein Einfluss war unverkennbar. Himmel, er hatte sogar angefangen, Blues zu hören, nur weil er Platten davon in House' Büro herumliegen sah.

„Sie haben mich entlassen, weil ich fertig war", erkannte er. „Ich bin so, wie Sie mich haben wollten, nicht wahr? Es war keine Laune. Sie hätten mich sowieso entlassen. Es lag nicht an mir."

„Wenn Sie das tröstet, nein. Es lag nicht an Ihnen."

„Und trotzdem sitzen Sie hier und reden mit mir über eine Wiedereinstellung."

„Tue ich das?"

Er sah zu, wie House die Akte in seinen Rucksack steckte. „Es ist gut gewesen."

„Dabei können wir es belassen."

Chase fragte sich, ob er noch an das Empfehlungsschreiben dachte. Er brachte es kaum über sich, ihn daran zu erinnern.

Es würde eine Verabschiedung bedeuten, und plötzlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wollte. „Würden Sie mir ein Schreiben ausstellen, wenn ich Cameron wäre?"

„Sie meinen, im Gegenzug für einen Gefallen, den Sie mir tun würden, wenn Sie Cameron wären."

„Würden Sie?"

„Haben Sie schon einmal mit einem Mann geschlafen?"

Er sagte es, als redeten sie über das Wetter. Chase merkte, wie er rot wurde. Zum ersten Mal war es ihm gelungen, ihn in heftige Verlegenheit zu bringen, und er wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, warum. „Falls Sie gerade eine Verbindung zu Cameron schlagen…"

„Cameron ist kein Kerl, oder?" Er sah ihn kurz an, bevor er sich erhob. „Danke. Sie waren sehr hilfreich."

Damit verschwand er. Chase saß eine Weile stumm da, bevor er nach seinem Weinglas griff und es in einem Zug leerte.

**oOo**

Tage vergingen, in denen er nichts von ihm sah oder hörte.

Das Casting, wie House es nannte, schien in den letzten Zügen.

Er fragte sich, wer von ihnen noch im Rennen war und es ohne bleibende Schäden überleben würde. Die Blonde war seine heimliche Favoritin. House bezeichnete sie als ‚halsabschneiderisches Biest', und das allein genügte, um zu ahnen, dass er sie mochte. Biester waren sein Spezialgebiet. Er liebte sie.

Er liebte verrückt, kompliziert, irrational. Er liebte alles, was politisch unkorrekt war. Durchtriebenheit imponierte ihm mehr als Fairness oder Moral, solange man sich an seine irrsinnigen Regeln hielt.

Es war nicht schwer, mit House auszukommen, sobald man das verstanden hatte.

Er begann, ein halbwegs gesellschaftliches Leben aufzunehmen, was ihm das Krankenhaus mehr oder weniger verwehrt hatte.

Nicht, weil er zu sehr eingespannt gewesen war, sondern weil er es so gewollt hatte.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wenige Kontakte außerhalb seines Jobs besaß. Foreman und Cameron, natürlich, aber Foreman war nicht mehr als ein Kollege, und Cameron war im Urlaub. Sie schrieb ihm Emails statt Postkarten. Schickte Fotos per Anhang. Er war nicht sicher, ob er sie vermisste.

Dreimal in der Woche ging er ins Fitnessstudio.

Er besuchte Ausstellungen und ging ins Kino.

Es war nicht einmal seltsam, all das allein zu tun, denn er war es nicht anders gewohnt.

Einmal erhielt er einen Anruf von Cuddy. „Stimmt es, dass Sie am 19. in der Klinik gewesen sind?"

„Wieso sollte ich? Ich bin gefeuert. Seit einem Monat schon."

„Eine der Schwestern meint, Sie mit House bei den OP-Räumen gesehen zu haben. Ich habe hier ein nicht unterzeichnetes Protokoll einer Atherektomie."

„House braucht mich nicht, um einen kleinen Eingriff vorzunehmen. Vielleicht hat sie mich mit einem seiner Kandidaten verwechselt."

„Soweit mir bekannt ist, gibt es keinen blonden Australier unter seiner Auswahl."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

Am anderen Ende erklang ein Seufzen. „Er wird Sie sehr vermissen. Sie zu feuern, war ein Fehler."

„Ich bin nicht seine Marionette."

„Das ist gar nicht nötig." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Haben Sie einen neuen Job in Aussicht?"

„Mehrere", log er.

„Alles Gute, Chase", sagte sie. „Ich hoffe, ich höre hin und wieder von Ihnen."

Als er den Hörer auflegte, wunderte er sich, wie sehr es ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, für House zu lügen.


	7. Fieber

_Sooo... Vielen Dank erst mal an MaraJade fürs fleissige Review-Verteilen! Das hilft wirklich sehr, danke! Erm, tja... mein erster Slash, den ich tatsächlich der Öffentlichkeit preisgebe. Ich hab wirklich lang dran gearbeitet, weil es nicht so drastisch werden sollte und eigentlich auch nicht zu grob. Bitte seid lieb! Schliesslich ist das wirklich und ganz wortwörtlich eine Premiere... *hüstel* __  
_

* * *

Er hatte ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollen.

Nicht diesmal. Er wollte bestimmt auch nicht mit ihm schlafen.

Er wollte ihn behalten.

Wollte ihn um sich haben, seinen ärgerlichen Akzent hören, seine berufliche Entwicklung weiterverfolgen.

Er war wie ein frisch geschlüpfter Schmetterling, der kaum wagte, seine Flügel zu spreizen und davonzufliegen.

Irgendwie schien ihn der Mut verlassen zu haben; etwas hielt ihn davon ab, endgültig zu gehen.

So verrückt, wie es war, es weckte eine absurde Hoffnung in ihm.

House stellte den Wagen am Bordstein ab und blickte zu dem erleuchteten Fenster auf, das ihm sagte, dass er zuhause war. Er schien nicht viel aus zu gehen.

Er war verstrubbelt und unrasiert und in Pyjamahosen, als er ihm die Tür öffnete, und House konnte den scharfen Geruch von Menthol im Zimmer riechen. Seine Nasenflügel waren gerötet und glänzten unter einer dünnen Schicht von Salbe.

House zog die Tür hinter sich zu und betrachtete ihn forschend. „Sie sind krank."

Er hasste grippale Infekte. An sich genau so wie an anderen.

Chase hustete ein bisschen. „Haben Sie Ihr Team zusammengestellt, oder bringen Sie mir einen neuen Fall?"

„Ihr heimtückischer Liebling ist kurz davor, es sich mit mir zu verscherzen", sagte er. „Ja, ich habe ein Team. In weniger als einer Woche."

„Fein." Chase ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die mit Decken überladene Couch fallen ließ. Auf dem Tisch standen eine Thermoskanne und eine halb geleerte Tasse sowie ein Arsenal von rezeptfreien Erkältungsmitteln. „Dann brauchen Sie mich nicht mehr."

Trotz verstopfter Nebenhöhlen und näselnder Stimme fand er ihn verblüffend appetitlich.

Offenbar hatte er Fieber, denn auf dem Tisch lag ein Thermometer, und über seinen Wangenknochen entdeckte er die typischen Rötungen, die für hohe Temperatur sprachen.

„Waren Sie bei einem Arzt?"

„Wozu?" Er schlang die Decke um sich. „Es ist eine Erkältung, nichts weiter."

„Wie hoch haben Sie gemessen?"

Er gab keine Antwort, zog nur die Decke fester um seine Schultern. Schwitzend und zitternd zugleich, hätte er mitleiderregend wirken können, doch House stellte fest, dass es ihn nicht störte.

Es tat ihm plötzlich leid, ihn in seinem Zustand allein zu lassen, obwohl er nichts anderes vorgehabt hatte.

Verstopfte Nebenhöhlen waren nicht amüsant.

Er setzte sich neben ihn und berührte seine Stirn mit der Rückseite seiner Finger.

Chase zuckte kurz zurück, erschrocken von der unerwarteten Nähe. Er fühlte sich an wie ein glühender Ofen.

„Lassen Sie die Hosen runter."

Verblüfft sah Chase auf. „Was?"

„Ich will Ihre Temperatur nehmen."

Er runzelte die Brauen. „Ich habe gemessen. _Oral_."

„Was nichts bringt, weil Sie vermutlich den ganzen Tag schon Eukalyptusbonbons zerbeißen und damit das Ergebnis verfälschen. Ich bin Arzt, Chase, nicht mehr Ihr Boss. Gehorchen Sie einfach, wie Sie das gewohnt sind."

Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er es tun würde, doch nach einer Minute Bedenkzeit löste er die Kordel seiner Jerseys und legte sich auf den Bauch. Ein wenig widerwillig rollte er den Saum hinunter.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er wirklich Fieber hatte und nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er niemals die Hosen vor ihm heruntergelassen.

„Vorsichtig", bat er mit gepresster Stimme. „Und da ist... Vaseline auf dem Tisch."

War das etwa eine Art Einladung?

Er betrachtete die Linie seines Rückens, den Ansatz seiner Pobacken. Glatt und zart wie ein Pfirsich.

Chase hatte den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, und er konnte sein Profil sehen und den unglücklichen Ausdruck in seinem hübschen, schweißnassen Gesicht.

Er war wirklich krank, kein Zweifel.

„Entspannen Sie sich", sagte er zu ihm. „Verglichen mit dem, zu was der menschliche Schließmuskel fähig ist, wird das hier ein Sonntagsspaziergang."

„Können wir das schnell hinter uns bringen, House?"

Betont langsam zog er den Bund seiner Pyjamahosen tiefer.

Chase gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich (Protest?) und umfasste das Kissen energischer, an dem er sich festzuhalten schien.

House legte das Thermometer beiseite. Eigentlich interessierte ihn seine Temperatur nicht besonders.

Mit ruhiger Hand, aber angehaltenem Atem strich er über den festen Gesäßmuskel.

Chase schrak zusammen und umklammerte das Kissen noch fester. Er sagte nichts, bewegte sich nicht.

Fast kam es ihm so vor, als hätte er darauf gewartet.

„Uhm", machte er. „Das war nicht abgemacht."

Er wagte sich wenig tiefer. Immer noch lag er ruhig, und er spürte jetzt, wie sich die Muskeln anspannten.

Himmel, es fühlte sich gut an. Und er protestierte nicht. Noch nicht.

„Sind Sie jungfräulich?" Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er ihn das fragte.

Chase stieß ein kurzes, schnaubendes Lachen aus und schob sich ein wenig höher. Das war besser als erwartet. „Ich sagte, Sie sollen vorsichtig sein."

„Erzählen Sie mir", sagte er und bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen neutralen Klang zu geben, während eine angenehme Spannung in ihm aufstieg. „Wer hatte vor mir das Vergnügen?"

„N-niemand." Er fuhr ein wenig zusammen, als er zielstrebiger wurde. Befriedigt stellte er fest, dass er sich allmählich etwas entspannte, und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen fand den Weg über seine Lippen. Diese ärgerlich wundervollen, weichen Lippen. „Oh Gott, House…"

„Ich frage nur, weil ich mich darauf einstellen will. Nicht, dass ich Sie unangenehm überrasche." Er holte den Tiegel Salbe, stellte ihn auf Chase' unteren Rücken direkt über dem Kreuzbein und tauchte den Finger hinein. Nicht zu fassen, doch der junge Mann machte ihn heiß. „Macht Sie das an?"

„Hrrmm." Er biss ins Kissen und presste die Stirn gegen seinen Unterarm. Würde er anfangen, zu geifern? Die Vorstellung besaß etwas ungemein Erregendes. Immer noch spielte er mit ihm, strich sacht über den ringförmigen, festen Muskel, bis er es allmählich wagte, einen leichten Druck auszuüben. Chase reagierte mit einem überraschten Laut, der am ehesten mit einem scharfen Einatmen zu beschreiben war. Dann lag er wieder still, wartete. Wartete darauf, was als nächstes geschah.

Schweiß rann über seinen Rücken. Er brauchte nichts zu tun, um hart zu werden; es geschah beinahe von selbst. Er schob das T-Shirt höher, erspürte die warme Haut mit einer Hand, während seine rechte sich weiter mit ihm beschäftigte, ihn massierte, einstrich, umschmeichelte. Er gab keinen Laut von sich, als er behutsam einen Finger einführte, doch seine Hüften bewegten sich unwillkürlich weg von ihm. Erstaunt und überrascht von dem ungewöhnlichen Druck, versuchte er im ersten Moment, ihm auszuweichen.

„Lieber Himmel", stieß er hervor. „Hören Sie auf."

Doch es gefiel ihm. Er blieb liegen. Zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Aufregung. Er beugte sich vor und strich ihm mit der Hand durch das Haar, wühlte darin, bis es ihm wild über die Augen fiel. Sein Finger fand das, wonach er gesucht hatte, rund und glatt und unerhört perfekt, und er begann sachte, ihn zu stimulieren. Chase begann zu keuchen.

„Ich nehme das als ein ‚Machen Sie weiter'", flüsterte er nahe seines Ohrs. Der unverkennbare Duft sexueller Erregung tränkte die Luft, ließ sie beide schwerer atmen. Chase begann, sich zu bewegen, arbeitete ihm entgegen, und es ermutigte ihn, einen weiteren Finger zu Hilfe zu nehmen. Er war eng. So eng, bis er beinahe Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen sah. Chase schien das genau so zu sehen, denn er schrie unterdrückt auf und griff nach hinten, um ihm zu bedeuten, innezuhalten.

„Langsamer", bat er zwischen zwei schnappenden Atemzügen. „Oh Gott, seien Sie vorsichtig."

_Seien Sie vorsichtig, aber hören Sie nicht auf_.

„Alles vorbildlich da unten", sagte er. „Beneidenswert."

Er bemühte sich, es so kunstvoll und langsam wie möglich angehen zu lassen. Der junge, kräftige Körper unter ihm erschauderte unter einer wohligen Kontraktion, als er sein verborgenes Lustzentrum weiter stimulierte. Er hatte gehört, dass manche Männer allein dadurch zu einem Höhepunkt kamen, und er fragte sich, ob Chase zu den Glücklichen gehörte. Er besaß nicht den Nerv, es auszuprobieren. Ob er wegen seiner Aktion oder vom Fieber glühte, war schwer zu sagen. Etwas von beidem, vielleicht. Ein Lächeln ging über seine Züge, als er die Finger spreizte und Chase ein unfreiwilliges, schmerzerfülltes Winseln ausstieß.

Er wollte ihn besitzen, ihn für sich haben, aber er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es jemals so weit kommen würde.

Dass er so weit gehen würde.

Er fragte sich, ob Chase damit gerechnet hatte. Und ob er seinetwegen geblieben war. Ein selbstsüchtiger Teil von ihm wollte es glauben.

„Sie sind tatsächlich frisch wie ein Gänseblümchen", sagte er zu ihm. „Oder sind Sie einfach nur ein guter Schauspieler?"

Er gab ein unartikuliertes Ächzen von sich, und der Muskel zog sich so heftig zusammen, dass er für einen Moment abwartete.

Er wollte ihn. Es schien keinen Weg mehr daran vorbei zu geben. Und keiner von ihnen hatte etwas dagegen. Ruhig knöpfte er seine Jeans auf. Seine Erektion pochte und pulsierte unter seiner Hand, während er ihn ansah, das hübsche, ihm zugewandte und vollkommen ausdruckslose Profil betrachtete. Sein Haar fiel über das Kissen, das er so fest umfasste, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, und er schnaufte bereits. House gönnte ihm eine Pause, in der er noch einmal nach dem Tiegel Vaseline griff und ihn großzügig damit vorbereitete. Chase stieß ein kurzes, fast hysterisches Lachen aus, als er das kühle Gel in sich spürte, und dann gab er einen frustrierten Laut von sich, als er sich erneut zurückzog.

„House…"

„Ich bin mehr als zwei Finger, Chase", warnte er, sich seiner Anspannung bewusst. Er war so sauber und wild und gierig, als hätte er darauf gewartet. Die Muskeln in seinem Rücken bewegten sich in einem perfekten Zusammenspiel, als er sich ein wenig hob, um ihm eine bequemere Position zu erlauben.

House ließ beide Hände unter seinen flachen, festen Bauch gleiten und weiter aufwärts. Seine Brust war glatt wie die eines Jungen.

Chase drückte die Stirn gegen das Kissen. „Nicht länger", brachte er heraus. „Oh, f-…"

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und einer Behutsamkeit, die er sich nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, fand er ihn, und er sah den Ausdruck von Verblüffung und Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Kopf wandte. Die zurückgezogenen Lippen entblößten seine gleichmäßigen Zähne, und er gab ihm Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Heiß und seidig und glatt umschloss er ihn, und es war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Fest legte er beide Arme um Chase, der zitterte und erbebte und unter schwerem Schnaufen dem Druck standhielt, den er auf ihn ausübte.

„Oh, _verdammt_." Er schnappte nach Luft, als er tiefer in ihn eindrang, unfähig jetzt, länger auf ihn Rücksicht zu nehmen, denn es fühlte sich gut an, besser, als er es jemals erwartet hätte. Einen sanften Rhythmus aufnehmend, stieß er vorsichtig ihn in, und Chase schrie gedämpft auf vor Überraschung und Sprachlosigkeit. Seine Hüften nahmen intuitiv die Bewegung auf, und ihr Keuchen vermischte sich zu einem einzigen Dröhnen in seinen Ohren. Der anfängliche und ungewohnte Schmerz trieb ihn weg von ihm. Er holte ihn zurück und umfasste energisch seine sich heftig hebenden und senkenden Flanken, ging tiefer, fühlte die unglaubliche Enge, die ihm schier den Verstand raubte.

„Oh mein-…!" schnappte Chase, als er ihn erreichte. „Verdammt, verdammt, _verdammt_!"

Nicht einmal beim Sex brachte er es über sich, anständig zu fluchen.

Amüsiert und verblüfft zugleich, wie gut er sich anfühlte, drang er weiter in ihn, brachte ihn zum Stöhnen: eine lange, eigenwillige Tonfolge, die ihn aufs Höchste erregte. Als er ihn tiefer nahm, fing er an, bei jedem Stoß zu keuchen. Seine Finger suchten vergeblich einen Halt, und er hielt ihn ruhig, soweit ihm das noch möglich war. Er blieb verblüffend still, verbiss sich den Luxus, laut zu werden.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch zurückhalten konnte. Er war keine Zwanzig mehr und besaß Übung darin, seinen Körper zu kontrollieren, aber das hier machte ihn beinahe rasend. So behutsam, wie er konnte, begann er, ihn zu nehmen. Ihn regelrecht zu besitzen, mit Haut und Haaren und allem, was ihn ausmachte.

Er konnte die Bewegungen unter sich spüren, mit denen er den jungen Mann vorwärts trieb. Nur, dass es keinen Fluchtweg nach vorne gab. Chase schnaufte in demselben ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, den er ihm vorgab. Seine Finger suchten erneut nach einem Halt, den sie nicht fanden, und er schluchzte kurz auf. Ob vor Schmerz oder vor Begeisterung, war schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht beides. Die Muskeln bebten vor Anspannung. Es war so unglaublich, dass sein Blick verschwamm, als er komplett in ihm war und innehielt. Chase' Finger bohrten sich in das Polster, und er stieß ein lang gezogenes, unterdrücktes Ächzen aus.

Er spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm löste, wie die unglaubliche Hitze seine Oberschenkel und seine Magengegend erreichte, und er gab ihm den Rest, stieß noch einmal in ihn, bevor er ihn endlich aufbrüllen hörte. Es endete für sie beide fast zeitgleich, und für einen flüchtigen Moment fragte er sich, was Chase dabei empfand. Soweit er wusste, unterschied er sich grundlegend von dem, was er selbst gerade erlebt hatte. Er spürte, wie er in ihm kam, und wunderte sich, wie erstaunlich gut es war. Mit einem lauten Ächzen umklammerte er seine Mitte und presste das Gesicht gegen seinen schweißnassen, warmen Rücken, in dem die Muskeln vor beginnender und erlösender Entspannung heftig vibrierten.

Dann ließ er sich über ihn fallen und drückte ihn mit sich in das Durcheinander aus Decken und Kissen unter ihnen.

Einen langen Moment rangen sie beide um Atem, verwirrt und erstaunt und überwältigt von der ungewohnten Erfahrung. Seine Hand erreichte sein Haar und strich es ihm aus den Augen, und er lag da und bot ein Bild völliger Erschöpfung, aber er lächelte. Gut so. Es war gut gewesen. Nicht nur für ihn.

„Mistkerl", flüsterte Chase ein wenig heiser, aber eindeutig liebevoll.

„Sie waren auch nicht schlecht. Für einen Anfänger."

„Sie werden mich jetzt nicht Robert nennen."

„Gott bewahre."

„Das ist gut." Er schloss die Augen, und das Lächeln blieb auf seinem Gesicht. „Denn ich könnte Sie nie bei Ihrem Vornamen nennen."

„Das würde ich Ihnen nie gestatten. Nicht einmal Wilson darf das."

Er blieb bei ihm, hörte seinem von der Erkältung rasselnden Atem zu und wartete darauf, dass er ruhig und gleichmäßiger wurde.

Erst, als er sicher war, dass er schlief, machte er sich auf den Heimweg, und er war erstaunt, wie schwer es ihm fiel, ihn allein zu lassen.


	8. Ein neuer Job

Sobald die Schwellung seiner Nasenschleimhäute zurückgegangen war und er seine eigene Stimme wieder erkannte, rief er im Krankenhaus an.

Einen Plan zurechtgelegt hatte er sich nicht, doch er wusste endlich, was er tun würde.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er zu Cuddy durchgestellt wurde, und ihre Stimme klang warm und herzlich, aber auch ein wenig fragend, als sie sich meldete.

„Ich möchte wieder im PPTH arbeiten", sagte er.

„Es gibt keine Stellen mehr in House' Abteilung", sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern. „Er ist dabei, ein neues Team zusammen zu stellen. Vier Leute diesmal, Foreman mit eingerechnet. Er fängt nächsten Monat wieder bei uns an. Es tut mir leid. Sie sind zu spät, Chase. Noch mehr Personal rentiert sich nicht in der Diagnostik."

Es überraschte ihn nicht so sehr, wie es sollte.

Foreman würde nie von House loskommen.

Je mehr man es versuchte, desto weniger gelang es einem.

„Sie haben Cameron eine Stelle in der Notaufnahme angeboten."

Sie lachte rauh und ein wenig ungläubig. „Das wäre nichts für Sie."

„Was ist mit ICU? Ich bin dafür ausgebildet."

„Es wäre der ideale Job für Sie. Aber ich kann Sie dort nicht unterbringen. Die einzige Abteilung, die unterbesetzt ist, ist die Onkologie, und dafür sind Sie nicht geeignet."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

Wieso war es für Cameron und Foreman so einfach gewesen?

„Ich nehme alles", sagte er schließlich, wenn ihm auch der Gedanke, Wilson als Chef zu haben, nicht sonderlich behagte. „Ich bin anpassungsfähig."

„Ja." Er hörte Papier rascheln. „Da wäre eine Möglichkeit. Sie haben doch eine Ausbildung als Chirurg angestrebt, solange Sie bei House waren?"

Es war nicht das, was er gern tat. Diagnostik und die Intensivstation waren reizvoller. „Dr. Murphy und ich stehen nicht gerade auf gutem Fuß."

„Keiner von House' Zöglingen steht auf gutem Fuß mit irgendeiner Abteilung", schmetterte sie seinen Einwand ab. „Die Chirurgie wird jetzt von Dr. Thomas geleitet. Er kennt Sie nicht. Ich könnte sehen, was sich machen lässt. Es wäre nett, Sie zurück zu haben. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie der Klinik erhalten blieben. Selbst House hat gesagt, Sie hätten viel gelernt, und Sie wissen, dass ein Lob von ihm so selten ist wie fliegende Kühe. Sie könnten hier viel leisten."

Er bedankte sich bei ihr und legte den Hörer auf.

Es wäre besser, als zurück nach Australien zu gehen.

Drei Tage später erhielt er die Zusage per Post.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte – oder hoffen, dass House es nie herausfand, weshalb er diesen Job angenommen hatte.

**oOo**

Sie trafen sich in der Cafeteria, wie verabredet.

Cameron war verändert; sie hatte sich das Haar aufhellen lassen und trug es jetzt streng aus dem Gesicht gebürstet, und Foreman kam ihm vor wie ein geprügelter Hund.

„Scheinbar kommt niemand von House los", stellte er trübsinnig fest. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir mit ihm im PPTH versauern."

„Du vielleicht", versetzte Cameron. „Ich habe gern mit ihm gearbeitet."

„Du bist auch die einzige, die sich mit ihm anlegen durfte, ohne seiner gehässigen Rache gewiss zu sein."

„House ist nicht gehässig. Ich habe gekündigt, weil ich finde, dass drei Jahre genug sind. Irgendwann ist die Grenze erreicht." Sie sah zu ihm hinüber. „Du wärst wirklich noch dageblieben, wenn er dich nicht gefeuert hätte?"

Chase hob die Schultern. „Der Job war interessant."

„Nur solange, bis du ihm das Wasser reichen konntest. So lange, wie er dich mit Grund klein halten kann. Danach wird es hässlich." Foreman schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wird nicht begeistert sein, dass wir zurück sind."

„Ich glaube, er wird sich sträuben, aber heimlich freut er sich, dass er Leute hat, von denen er glaubt, sie manipulieren zu können", erwiderte Cameron. „Er kennt uns. Sein neues Team wird schwer zu knacken sein."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns ihm nicht gerade aufdrängen." Der Neurologe warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Cameron. „In meinem Fall wird es sich nicht vermeiden lassen, aber ihr beide…"

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, und Cameron bedachte ihn mit einem genervten Blick. „Wie oft hast du House in der Notaufnahme gesehen?"

„Ich wette, es wird sein neuer Stammplatz."

Sie lachte, und es klang ein wenig gekünstelt. „Die Zeiten sind vorbei, Foreman."

„Wenn du es sagst, muss ich es wohl glauben", sagte Foreman betont friedfertig. „Was ist mit dir, Chase? Sollen wir unserem ehemaligen Boss und Sklaventreiber Guten Tag sagen?"

Chase schüttelte den Kopf.

Er fühlte sich seltsam in dem förmlichen Jackett, das er für sein erstes Gespräch bei Dr. Thomas angezogen hatte.

Der Mann war nicht unsympathisch, aber er ließ durchblicken, dass er genau wusste, wem er seinen neuen, unerfahrenen Chirurgen zu verdanken hatte.

Als erstes hatte er ihm eine Intensivausbildung in der Mikrochirurgie nahe gelegt.

„Spezialisten, Dr. Chase", hatte er humorlos gesagt. „Mit dem Phantasieren von Diagnosen ist es in der Chirurgie nicht getan. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Erfahrung sammeln. Sie sind kein unbeschriebenes Blatt hier."

Er fragte sich, ob es eine Warnung sein sollte, und wusste jetzt schon, dass sie sich nicht mögen würden.

Nicht, dass es notwendig war.

Er funktionierte am besten unter Herausforderungen.

Aber er bezweifelte, ob er sie unter diesem Mann ebenso bekommen würde wie bei House.

Bevor er ging, nahm er den Aufzug in den vierten Stock. Vielleicht gelang es ihm, einen Blick auf House' neue Kollegen zu werfen.

Der Konferenzraum war leer, und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, weil er wusste, dass er House in seinem Büro vorfinden würde.

Es war ein wenig unangenehm, ihm nach dieser sonderbaren und traumartigen Nacht zu begegnen, und er wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen.

Nur buchstäblich vorbeischauen.

Nur durch die Glaswand blicken und ihn dort sehen.

Er wurde nicht langsamer, als er sie im Büro versammelt sah, zwei Frauen und ein Mann in weißen Kitteln (früher wären er, Foreman und Cameron um ihn herumgestanden), und am Schreibtisch House, der gerade in dem Augenblick aufsah, in dem er die Tür passierte.

Blaue, erstaunte Augen folgten ihm und brannten sich in seine, und er widerstand der Versuchung, wegzublicken.

Rasch ging er weiter, und sein Herz klopfte, weil er wusste, dass er ihn ganz genau gesehen hatte.

Das blonde Biest – er erkannte sie von ihrem Bewerbungsfoto – lief beinahe in ihn hinein, als er um die Ecke bog.

Sie stieß einen nicht besonders vornehmen Fluch aus und wich ihm aus, und er bedeutete er mit einer entsprechenden Gestik, den Mund zu halten, wobei er vielsagend in Richtung des Büros nickte. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, doch er hatte nicht die Zeit, es ihr zu erklären. Trotzdem schien sie begriffen zu haben, denn als er House' Stimme hörte, die sie nach einem blonden Kerl mit einem auffälligen Akzent fragte, log sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Man kann keinen auffälligen Akzent sehen."

„Gutes Argument."

Er nahm die Treppe und fuhr nach hause, nicht sicher, wie er in Zukunft mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, zu bleiben.

**oOo**

Dr. Thomas war ein Tyrann und, schlimmer noch, ein Langweiler.

Er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihm seine Vergangenheit bei House unter die Nase zu reiben; einmal hörte er zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Ayersman mit, einer der Chefchirurgen, die einen unbändigen Hass gegen House hegten, weil er es einmal gewagt hatte, ihm in die Parade zu fahren.

Chase wusste, dass House nicht zu Unrecht bei den Kollegen unbeliebt war, doch mit so viel Ressentiment hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„… verdorben", urteile Ayersman gerade. „Viel Glück, wenn Sie das ausbügeln müssen, was der Mann aus jungen Medizinern macht."

„Er ist nicht einmal dumm. Er ist schnell und denkt mit. Aber auf persönlicher Ebene lässt er sehr zu wünschen übrig. Gestern ist er einfach verschwunden, obwohl Meyers ihn extra auf seine kleine Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen hat."

„Was erwarten Sie von einem ehemaligen Schüler von House? Etwa soziale Neigungen?"

„Ich will nur, dass er seinen Job macht. Teamarbeit. Ohne die Fähigkeit dazu ist er hier fehl am Platz. Wenn er wenigstens versuchen würde, sich einzugliedern."

„House bringt Ihnen seine Arroganz bei, kurz bevor er sie ins kalte Wasser wirft. Das ist das einzige, was er ihnen als Rettungsring mit auf den Weg gibt."

„Tragisch", sagte Thomas. „Hätte die Administration ihn mir nicht aufgedrängt, ich hätte ihn nicht mal mit einem vierzig Fuß langen Stock angefasst."

Chase faltete seine OP-Kleidung zusammen und legte sie in den Wäschekorb, bevor er seine Tasche schulterte und sich, unbemerkt zwischen den Spinden, auf den Heimweg machte.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte er Dr. Thomas eine Kiste Havannas mit, die er zuvor in einem Tabakladen gekauft hatte.

„Geschenk von meinem zukünftigen Schwager", sagte er mit entschuldigender und betont treuherziger Miene. „Ich bin strikter Nichtraucher."


	9. Konsequenzen

Dr. Amber Volakis hielt ihn über House' Fälle auf dem laufenden.

Sie tat es nicht aus Gutmütigkeit, sondern weil sie sich seine Hilfe erhoffte, um House besser begreifen, ihn beeindrucken und damit im Team bleiben zu können.

Chase fand das nicht völlig unsympathisch und nachvollziehbar.

Sie war grob und zu ehrgeizig für seinen Geschmack, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie sich in einen Fall verbeißen konnte.

House brauchte solche Leute.

Sie war ihm ähnlich, in gewissen Aspekten.

Fast bedauerte er, dass sie schlechte Karten bei ihm hatte. Er würde sie feuern, so, wie er es ihm gesagt hatte. Den Grund dafür hatte er ihm nicht genannt, und er fragte sich, ob es etwas Persönliches war. House war erstaunlich gut darin, versteckte Motive in seinen Mitarbeitern aufzustöbern und sich gnadenlos darin zu verbeißen.

Zwei Dobermänner, dachte er. Vielleicht war sie ihm zu bissig.

Vielleicht besaß sie eine Charaktereigenschaft, die er als Fehler betrachtete. Besonders integer schien sie nicht, aber das war nichts, worauf er Wert legte.

Kalt war sie.

Rücksichtslos.

Alles das, was House eigentlich bewundern musste. Die einzige Erklärung war, dass sie in ihrem Eifer über das Ziel hinausgeschossen war. Etwas, was House nicht duldete, war Unfairness. Wenn sie anfing, Konkurrenten zu diskreditieren, war es durchaus möglich, dass er daran dachte, sie abzuschießen.

Sie tat ihm leid, denn es würde sie mehr treffen, als ihn seine Kündigung. Der Job war nicht sein Leben gewesen.

Sie brachte ihm Lichtbilder, Informationen; vertrauliche Angelegenheiten über die Patientin, die ihn eigentlich nichts anging.

Doch er merkte, wie ihn die Sache beschäftigte.

Die Chirurgie war nicht so uninteressant wie befürchtet, doch sie gab ihm auch nicht viel zu tun.

Es war Feinarbeit.

Er führte das aus, was er früher mit House erarbeitet hätte.

Einen Schritt tiefer auf der Leiter.

Wenigstens hatte er sich mit Dr. Thomas arrangiert. Es fiel ihm leicht, ihm zu schmeicheln, indem er den wissbegierigen Lehrling spielte. Darin besaß er jahrelange Erfahrung. Die Zigarren waren ein guter Anfang gewesen. Seltsam, wie wenig bestechlich House dagegen war. Nicht, dass er es jemals versucht hatte.

Er stopfte seinen OP-Kittel in einen Wäschecontainer und warf gewohnheitsmäßig einen Blick auf den Zeitplan. Darauf entdeckte er eine in letzter Minute eingeschobene OP, und er wusste sofort, dass House dahinter stecken musste.

_Osama Bin Laden, _stand dort mit Bleistift und einer ungelenken Handschrift, die nicht seine war, doch der Witz konnte durchaus von ihm stammen.

Chase blickte auf die Uhr.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, während er die Symptome der Patientin in seinem Kopf Revue passieren ließ, ergriff ihn heftige Aufregung, und eine Diagnose formte sich in seinem Kopf, und er spürte, wie ein Lächeln über seine Mundwinkel huschte.

Es war einfach. Es war einer von diesen seltenen Geistesblitzen, die er so oft an House buchstäblich gesehen hatte; wie er mitten im Satz innehielt oder auf einmal stier vor sich hin starrte, und jedes Mal hatte er dabei gewusst, das er der Lösung auf der Spur war.

Nun, das hier war seine Eingebung, und er war sich auf einmal so sicher, dass er einen Moment lang irrwitzigen Stolz auf sich selbst empfand.

Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er die letzten Minuten des Eingriffs von der Galerie aus beobachten.

Es war sehr ungewöhnlich, House im OP anzutreffen.

Chase bewunderte die Ruhe, mit der er sich durch die Eingeweide der Patientin arbeitete, während er nebenbei den Nerv besaß, sein Team mit der üblichen Nonchalance anzustacheln.

Ein wenig ratlos äußerten sie Vermutungen und verwarfen sie wieder.

So viele Leute, dachte er. Kompetent, fachlich brillant. Und keiner von ihnen erkannte das Problem. Nicht einmal House.

Er presste den Finger auf den Knopf der Sprechanlage. „Von Hippel-Lindau-Syndrom", sagte er.

Eine Vielzahl von Augenpaaren richtete sich auf ihn, den Rest ihrer Gesichter verborgen vom Mundschutz, doch er sah nur House, dessen Gesichtsausdruck er eher erahnen als sehen konnte.

In den blauen Augen stand erst Überraschung, dann, nach einer Minute Nachdenken, unverhohlene Anerkennung.

Seine Erläuterung der Diagnose war eigentlich überflüssig, denn er erkannte, dass House sie bereits akzeptiert hatte. Er tat es trotzdem und wartete gespannt, während House nach dem Mikrophon griff.

„Das hier ist eine geschlossene Veranstaltung. Für Unbefugte ist der Zutritt verboten."

„Das gilt nicht für das Personal."

Die Verblüffung in den blauen Augen hätte nicht größer sein können. Starr blieb sein Blick auf ihn gerichtet, und er schien die Frau auf dem Tisch völlig vergessen zu haben, während er ihn ansah.

Der kleine Mann ihm gegenüber beugte sich über den OP-Tisch, und durch den offenen Lautsprecher hörte er sein besorgtes Flüstern. „Werden Sie etwa diesen Kerl anheuern anstatt einen von uns?"

Er blickte erneut zu ihm auf, und es lag etwas in seinen Augen, dass er nicht deuten konnte. Etwas, das er noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.

Wollte er ihn tatsächlich zurück? Bot er ihm wirklich seinen alten Job an?

Ich komme nicht zurück, dachte Chase. Nicht so, wie Sie das gerne hätten.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

Und er wusste, dass er die richtige Wahl traf, doch er wunderte sich, dass House sie ihn machen ließ.

Ob er enttäuscht war? Verärgert? Es war schwer zu sagen.

Vielleicht war es dumm gewesen, zurück ans PPTH zu kommen.

Nach dem, was vorgefallen war, wäre er in Arizona oder San Fransisco besser dran.

Bevor House erneut zur Galerie blicken würde, verschwand er.

**oOo**

Verschwitzt und schön und atemlos lag er an seiner Schulter, und das widersinnig weiche Haar, dunkel vor Schweiß, streifte seinen Kiefer und lud sich statisch an seinen Bartstoppeln auf. Chase lachte kurz auf, und es klang warm und tief und beinahe männlich.

House sah ihn neugierig an. „Was ist?"

„Nichts." Er lehnte sich mit einem behaglichen Seufzen an ihn, die Augen geschlossen und ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Gar nichts."

Er hielt den Arm um ihn, spürte die Wärme seiner Haut, roch den Duft von Sex und Hormonen und Schweiß und fand es wider Erwarten wunderbar. Er fühlte sich gut an. Nicht wie eine Frau, aber auch nicht strotzend vor Testosteron. Seine Haut war weich und glatt, die Lippen sanft und nachgiebig, und sein Haar duftete nach einem Shampoo, das Erinnerungen an Schaumbäder und Samstagabende in ihm weckte.

„Sie könnten einen Grund erfinden", sagte er. „Zum Beispiel, dass Sie sich freuen, mich zu sehen."

Er brummte ein bisschen. Glücklich, satt, befriedigt. „Das tue ich."

„War es für Sie so gut wie für mich?"

„Sie machen sich keine Vorstellung." Chase schlug die Augen auf, und er sah ihn von der Seite her an, plötzlich wieder ernst. „Ich dachte, Sie würden mich nicht mehr besuchen. Ich hätte das verstanden."

Er zupfte an seinem Haar. Sein großartiges, ärgerliches, beneidenswertes Haar. Es war irgendwie befreiend, es jetzt so ungeniert und ohne Hemmungen in Anspruch nehmen zu dürfen. „Und ich hätte verstanden, wenn Sie auf Nimmerwiedersehen ins Outback flüchten. Na gut, ich hätte es nicht verstanden. Aber bei Ihrem ewigen Schuldkomplex hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass Sie zurück kommen. Verdammt, ich dachte, ich halluziniere, als Sie wie eine Erscheinung im OP aufgetaucht sind."

Chase atmete tief auf, und er konnte ihn unter der Decke neben sich spüren. Er war immer noch durchtränkt von ihrem Zusammensein, bebend von Adrenalin und diversen anderen Hormonausschüttungen, warm und jung und fest.

„Warum haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, dass Sie bleiben?" hakte er nach, obwohl er glaubte, die Antwort zu kennen. „Sie schleichen sich durch die Hintertür und verbünden sich mit diesen Volltrotteln auf der Chirurgie. In weniger als einem halben Jahr haben diese Leute Sie mir ruiniert. Sie werden nur noch für den nächsten Porsche arbeiten."

„BMW."

„BMW, dann. Was immer", sagte er. „Ist es das, was Sie wollen?"

Seine Hand lag auf seiner Brust, und die Finger zeichneten undeutbare Zeichen auf die nackte Haut. „Es gibt schlechtere Positionen."

„Ihre war aber gut heute Abend."

Er lachte. „Sehr."

Er hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt, und er fragte sich, weshalb er nie gemerkt hatte, was in ihm steckte. Dass er glücklich sein konnte, gelöst, heiter fast.

Alles das, was er in vier Jahren nie zu sehen bekommen hatte. Er hatte ihm nicht viel Anlass dazu gegeben, und wozu auch? Chase war Rohmaterial gewesen; etwas, das er formen konnte und dass seine Schleifbank mehr oder weniger perfekt verlassen würde. Bei ihm war ihm das tatsächlich gelungen.

Er hatte einen Mann aus ihm gemacht.

Es hatte keinen Grund gegeben, ihn auch noch glücklich zu machen.

„Wen werden Sie als nächsten feuern?" fragte Chase.

„Den religiösen Fanatiker. Er langweilt mich."

„Hätten Sie Lust, Profit aus Ihrem Wettbewerb zu ziehen?"

„Sie meinen, indem ich Bestechungsgelder annehme?"

„Jeder in der Klinik spricht von Ihrem Auswahlverfahren. Ich habe Wetten in der Chirurgie angenommen. Das ließe sich bestimmt ausbauen."

Raffinierter Bengel.

Aber die Idee gefiel ihm.

Chase malte immer noch Zeichen auf seiner Brust, doch sein Blick war fest in seinen gerichtet. „Sie haben mir nie die Empfehlung geschrieben."

„Ich habe sie zuhause in meinem Schreibtisch liegen. Ich habe sie noch am selben Abend geschrieben, an dem Sie Ihre Premiere hatten. Sie waren gut. Ich wollte das schriftlich festhalten."

Er verzog ein bisschen den Mund. „Sie sind böse." Aber es klang nicht beleidigt.

House dachte an sein überraschendes Auftauchen auf der Galerie heute Nachmittag. An die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er eine Diagnose gestellt hatte, ohne die Patientin zu kennen. „Woher wussten Sie, dass es Von Hippel-Lindau gewesen ist?"

„Weil ich einen guten Lehrer hatte."

„Ich hätte Sie unbesehen zurückgenommen heute. Sie haben mir einen Korb gegeben. Warum? Revanche für die letzten vier Jahre?"

Ein Funken Belustigung blitzte in seinen Augen auf, und er sah beinahe spitzbübisch aus. „Ich kann nicht für Sie arbeiten _und_ mit Ihnen schlafen."

Nein. Das konnte er wirklich nicht.

House strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Kluger Junge."

Er lächelte. „Anderenfalls hätte ich niemals in der Diagnostik gearbeitet, Greg."

„Verdammt wahr gesprochen, Robert."

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Danke an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, mitzulesen. Allen, die ein Review hier gelassen haben oder vielleicht mal abgeben werden, ganz besonders! Hab euch lieb. __Frohe Weihnachten!_**  
**


End file.
